


Not Even a Mouse

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pucker up, Sam." Sam despises Christmas and its traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even a Mouse

Title: Not Even a Mouse  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Lucifer/Sam  
Words: 300  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: "Pucker up, Sam." Sam despises Christmas and its traditions.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or "Twas the Night Before Christmas."

 

" 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.' Sam are you listening?"

Sam downed the sickly sweet eggnog and desperately wished it had liquor in it. Not that liquor would help at this point.

"Do you like the story, Sammy? It's a classic. Even I can appreciate a good yarn." The thick book of Christmas tales rested in Lucifer's lap.

Sam remained silent and sipped his drink. If he blocked him out, maybe he would go away.

This technique never worked.

Lucifer set the blood red book aside. "Uh-oh. What did I tell you about ignoring me, Sam? It hurts my feelings. Now, what can you do to make this up to me?"

Suddenly, Lucifer snapped his fingers. Sam jumped out of his skin.

"I know. A kiss under the mistletoe. Isn't that nice and traditional?"

There wasn't any mistletoe hung in the house. In fact, it was rare they even decorated at all. But, when Sam looked up, lo and behold, there was a bough of mistletoe above his head; white berries quivering.

"Now, pucker up, or I will be very unhappy. Let's go. Believe me, we've gone further than this way back when." Lucifer's eyes burned like coal.

Sam knew that Lucifer didn't bluff. Angry at his own weakness, his own inability to stop this charade, he kissed the fallen angel on his ice cold lips. Why couldn't it all just stop?

Lucifer smiled. "See? There's nothing to be frightened of. I just want to feel a part of things. After all, I'm not going anywhere, kiddo." His voice dropped to a whisper.

In answer, Sam threw the eggnog glass against the wall as Lucifer laughed behind him with the resoundance of bells.

Merry fucking Christmas, Sam.


End file.
